


After the Storm (Happy x Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: Assorted SOA One-Shots & Imagines [13]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: All he had left was your red lighter.





	After the Storm (Happy x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for:**[thats-so-rhyan](http://thats-so-rhyan.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Playlist:**[Red Lighter - SoMo](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzvtFP6JuJE)  
>  **Find Me On:** [Tumblr](https://crimsonheart01.tumblr.com/), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/crimsonheart01) or [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6033058/crimsonheart01)

**~(SOA)~  
** _A box of clothes  
_ _Some written notes  
_ _Is all I have left now  
_ _She closed the door  
_ _No turning back  
_ _This time it is clear now_   
**~(SOA)~**

It was a dreary day for California. One of those rare ones where the rain just wouldn’t stop. He wasn’t about to complain though. Rain was infrequent and he wasn’t in a position to grumble about something that didn’t hinder his riding 360 days of the year. The perks of living on the west coast. Seeing as he couldn’t go out on a ride, he’d settled in for cleaning out the garage. His OCD had been on a twinge the last while, and he couldn’t ignore the mess of the addition any longer. He propped open the inside door with an old shoe and went straight for the rolling sectional. He tugged on the yellow rope he tied around the handle and yanked it open. The wheels squealed, the bearings dry from being unused. The door rolled into the track overhead and rocked until it was settled.

He stood on the edge of the opening peering out into the street. The sky was grey, clouds covering the horizon. He’d remembered to drape the weather cover over his Harley the night before and it sat untouched by the water, in his driveway. The consistent plunks of droplets against the asphalt creating a steady rhythm. He breathed in tasting the hint of salt in the air. He turned around, assessing his potential work. Without leaving too much room to analyze he moved forward, grabbing a box and began sorting everything into three piles; to keep, to throw out, to give away.

**~(SOA)~  
** _Forgotten words and hopeless hurt  
_ _All left in the past now  
_ _Maybe it's for the best  
_ _I'll call it an angel's test  
_ _My heart has no fear now_   
**~(SOA)~**

After a good two hours, he had the majority of the garage labelled and sorted into piles. Only three boxes left. He bent down to grab the next one, when he observed the name scrawled across the side. He paused. That was not a name he’d thought of in a long. He hadn’t even realized he kept anything from those days. He wiped off the top of a sturdy box and sat down. He stared at the box, the name piercing into his eyes. The stark black of the marker he used to label it had faded, just like his memories. He pulled the container forward, placing it between his feet. As he leaned over to unfold the flaps, a tiny tug on his heart strings made him pause. He pressed on, flipping open the box, the action caused a dust cloud to fly up and he coughed, waving a hand in front of his face. 

When the dust settled he peered down into the cardboard. A shiver ran down his spine. He dropped a hand in pulling out the bandanas and a folded shirt of some kind, sitting on top. As he lifted the clothing out of the box, a swoosh sounded and dozens of little papers fell from their place scattering around his running shoes. He placed the items in his hand down next to him and bent forward, flipping over the assorted post-its and folded notes. He picked one up and it read:  _There’s a surprise for you in the bedroom._  He let out a breath, remembering exactly what that note pertained too. He let go of it as if it stung him and glanced back over into the box. He ground his teeth together, reaching in and pulling out her favourite zippo. He turned it over in his hand, seeing her name inscribed on the side. The tick of his teeth grinding together obvious on the side of his jaw. He flung open the cap, running his thumb over the igniter. He flicked his thumb heavily over the wheel, seeing the spark and then the elongated flame burst to life.

**~(SOA)~  
** _But you'll always be a part of me  
_ _And I got this red lighter, red lighter  
_ _Got this red lighter, red lighter_   
**~(SOA)~**

**_“Happy!” You chuckled._ **

**_He barreled through the bedroom door to see you perched on the edge of the bed in a new lacy lingerie baby doll. He didn’t even bother taking off any of his clothes as he raced towards you. He knocked you down on the bed, one of his rare smiles sprawled across his face._ **

**_“This for me?” He grumbled._ **

**_You ran your hand over his head, tracing the snake tattoo, “Everything I do is for you.”_ **

**_He growled in your ear, biting down into your neck. You squealed and scrambled away from him._ **

**_He crawled after you, “Get back here!”_ **

**_His arms encased around your head, pinning you down in place. He bowed his head towards yours, his lips aiming for yours but you whipped your head sideways laughing as you went. He was met with your ear and took advantage, nipping on your ear lobe._ **

**_“HAPPY!” You giggled._ **

**_You tipped him over, using your knees to hold him down. You raised yourself up over his chest and wiggled. He growled, as you shimmied for his entertainment. He reached up, his fingers gripping into your sides. He ran his hand up your back and bent you forward. You obliged, melding your mouth to his. You nibbled on his lower lip. His tongue slipped out running along the crease of your lips. You opened your mouth, accepting his advance. When he had you good and distracted he flipped over, laying you out on the bed below him. He paused, taking a moment to gaze at you. You smirked as he used one finger to trail along the swell of your chest._ **

**_He leaned in, his lips warm against your ear and murmured, “I love you.”_ **

**_You placed both your hands on his shoulders and pushed him backwards. You bit your lip at the raw passion in his eyes._ **

**_“Forever.” You responded._ **

**~(SOA)~  
** _All these sparks are driving me insane  
_ _The memory of your eyes hide in this flame  
_ _You can't take any of that away  
_ _We let it burn out, we're caught in the rain  
_ _Rain, rain, rain, rain, rain_   
**~(SOA)~**

He flicked the cap closed, extinguishing the flame and narrowed his eyes. He grabbed the metal garbage can next to him and began tossing everything into it. He didn’t want to read the lost notes. He didn’t want to see the bandanas. Or remember the way you wore them. He growled as he shoved everything in the bin, closing his eyes as the picture of your smile reflected in his memory’s eye. You always had your hair up in a bun, a bandana tied around your head, the knot in the front positioned off to the left. He could still see the gold hoop earrings swinging as you moved and the way you rolled the sleeves up on his old SAMCRO t-shirts. He always come home to you wearing that exact outfit paired with some cut-offs. He tipped his head back, opening his eyes to stare at the rivets in the sliding garage door. You always kept his house clean, up to par with his OCD. He screwed his face up into a grimace and dumped the entire cardboard box into the bin. He punched the box into the bin, making everything fit. He stomped over to the work bench on the other side of his garage and rummaged around. He opened drawers and knocked things out of his way, searching for an extra bottle of lighter fluid. Finally he spotted an old yellow carton of fluid, snatching it up and shook it to make sure there was liquid in there. A sickening grin covered his face as he stalked back over to the can. He popped the lid open and poured the flammable liquid all over the contents he’d spilled in there. He tossed the emptied bottle into the can and flicked open the top of your old lighter. The flame burst to life and without a second thought, he dropped the ignited item down into the bucket of old memories. The fluid ignited with gusto and the flames roared to life in front of him. Dancing in the reflection of his glazed over eyes.

**~(SOA)~  
** _Even after the storm, the clouds are reborn but it's never been wetter  
_ _It must have been fate, two hearts didn't break, it's gotta get better  
_ _I'll keep these thoughts alive inside to remind me whenever  
_ _I'm down and out, I'll think about when you said forever_   
**~(SOA)~**

**_He stalked down the hallway and kicked the bedroom door open. You were sniffling while shoving everything you owned into the first travel bag you found. He reached forward, grabbing the handles and yanking the bag away from you. You caught it in the last second and tugged it back towards you._ **

**_“Fuck off.” You screamed._ **

**_He twisted the handles around his fist and ripped the bag away from you, “You’re not going anywhere.”_ **

**_“Like hell I’m not.” You hollered, stomping over to the closet and grabbing the few pairs of shoes you owned._ **

**_You heard as he dropped the bag onto the floor, and then felt as his fingers circled around your wrist. You flung your hand down trying to dislodge his grip on you. He held on tighter, pulling you into his embrace. You burst into tears and began pounding your fists against his chest. He waited. He let you beat against him until your screams turned into sobs and then as your sobs turned into hiccupped breaths. He let go holding you at arm’s length away. All your fury gone, replaced with sorrow, you let your head hang. He lifted your chin up with two fingers and you could see the pain behind his blank mask._ **

**_“What happened to forever?” He asked._ **

**_You frowned, your vision blurring._ **

**_You wiped the new tears from your eyes and stared at him, “What happened to ‘you’re the only woman for me’?”_ **

**~(SOA)~  
** _And you'll always be a part of me  
_ _Cause I got this red lighter, red lighter  
_ _Got this red lighter, red lighter_   
**~(SOA)~**

“Shit!” He swore.

Realizing his drastic mistake he kicked the garbage bin out onto the driveway. The metal can rolled, bits and pieces scattering about in the rain. The downpour extinguished the flames. Charred mementos strewn about his property. He stood on the edge of the barrier of wet and dry. He swallowed seeing his only physical reminders of you burned to ashes. He wiped a hand down his face, frustrated with his reaction. He stepped away from the garage, immediately soaked from the downpour. He bent at the knees, sifting through a few of the notes, trying salvage what he could. He sighed. Nothing could be saved. He clenched his teeth together, twirling one of his rings around his finger. He pinched the bridge of his nose, tapping his fingers against his knee. He let out a deep breath and stared at his anger manifested. He moved to stand back up when he spotted the only item not burnt to a crisp. He reached for it, plucking it up off the ground and turning it over. He ran a finger along the inscription of your name. He stood up and backed into the garage. He tugged the pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and pulled one out. He flicked the cap open, igniting the flame and running along the end of the smoke until it lit. He inhaled, holding the fumes in his chest and then exhaled, letting the smoke billow around him. He clicked the cap closed and slipped the only living reminder that you existed into his pocket.

Your red lighter.

**~(SOA)~  
** _All these sparks are driving me insane  
_ _The memory of your eyes hide in this flame  
_ _You can't take any of that away  
_ _We let it burn out, we're caught in the rain  
_ _Rain, rain, rain, rain, rain_   
**~(SOA)~**


End file.
